Te souviens-tu?
by shirosaki35
Summary: "Dis-moi Regulus, te rappelles-tu? De cette vie gâchée? De ces actes manqués?" Te souviens-tu de ton Frère, de ta Famille, de tes Amis, des Mangemorts et du Seigneur des Ténèbres, de toutes ces personnes que tu as connu, aimé, détesté...? Pour finalement finir... Seul... Dites-moi, vous rappelez-vous de Regulus Black...?


**Une fanfiction Harry Potter qui me tenait à coeur. Parce que j'adore Regulus Black, et que c'est un personnage qui mériterait d'être creusé, qui a une profondeur psychologique trop peu décrite à mon goût dans les livres.**

**Je m'excuse des fautes d'orthographe, certaines ont pu m'échapper.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dis-moi Regulus, te rappelles-tu?

De cette vie gâchée? De ces actes manqués?

Dis-moi, « Petit roi », t'es-tu déjà senti à ta place? N'as-tu jamais eu l'impression de n'être qu'un gêne pour ceux qui sont autour de toi? Ce genre de personne qu'on accepte à ses côtés mais qu'on ignore? Qu'on regarde mais sans voir? Qu'on entend mais qu'on écoute pas?

Rappelle-toi dans ton enfance... Tu n'avais que quelques années. C'était le bon temps encore. Ta famille, tu la voyais unie. Ton frère était encore là. Oui, ton si cher frère. Celui qui devait hériter de la précieuse famille Black. Celui sur lequel était toute l'attention de ta mère, de ta père.

Il était ton frère, ton partenaire de jeu, ton ami, ton confident. Tu l'aimais si fort... Tout autant que ta mère, tout autant que ton père. Pourtant, Sirius, lui, ne les aimait pas.

Il te disait: « ils ne cessent de critiquer le moindre de mes actes! » mais toi enfant que tu étais, tu ne le voyais pas.

Tu étais une ombre. Toujours derrière à regarder le dos de ton frère. Il était l'aîné, il était le plus important, c'était normal. Tu était heureux, tu l'aimais, tu l'admirais. Et tu souriais toujours quand celui-ci se retournait pour te tendre la main.

Il était ton si cher frère. Si cher à ton cœur...

Quand est-ce que tout à déraper?

Quand est-ce que les cris ont commencés à résonner toute la journée, que les coups pour punition se sont-ils abattus?

Quand est-ce que ton image de ta famille s'est-elle brisée?

Quand est-ce que ton enfance s'est-elle envolée?

Quand Sirius est rentré à Poudlard. Quand il est rentré à Griffondor au lieu des Serpentards, la maison dans laquelle était allé tout membre de la famille Black. Il était allé dans une maison pleine de « sang de bourbes », comme le disait ta mère.

Et pourtant ce n'était que le coup final à une déchirure qui datait d' il y a longtemps. C'est normal que tu ne t'en sois pas rendu compte. Ton aîné faisait tout pour que tu ne t'inquiète pas. Pour préserver ton innocence -la sienne ayant disparut depuis longtemps.

Et pourtant à ce moment-là, tu es sortit de l'ombre. Tu es entré dans cette lumière si vive qu'elle t'as aveuglé. Un poids s'est abattu sur tes frêles épaules et dans ta tête tout s'est embrouillé. Ta mère ne pouvait plus parler de Sirius sans l'appeler « traître »; ton frère ne savait plus parler à vos parents sans que la conversation ne finisse en insultes hurlées avant qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.

Mais ils étaient ta famille. Tous. Alors pourquoi devais-tu choisir?

Tu te retrouvais entre deux feux sans savoir comment t'échapper.

Et tu le sentais. Tu le voyais. Tu voyais ton frère s'éloigner de toi, tandis que ta mère te gardait près d'elle pour que tu ne subisse pas « l'influence détestable de ce traître », disait-elle.

Et pourtant tu les aimais tous.

Ton frère critiquait la famille et la famille critiquait Sirius.

Et pourtant tu ne pouvais choisir entre un des deux camps. Tu les aimais tous.

Et il y eu ta onzième année, Poudlard et ta répartition. Quand le Choipeau a hurlé « Serpentard! » tu as senti une immense joie. Ta mère serait si fière de toi!

Et puis tu as croisé le regard de ton frère et ton cœur s'est arrêté.

Le regard de Sirius n'était que Haine. Et puis il s'est tourné vers un garçon à côté de lui, des cheveux noir ébouriffés, des lunette rondes et un air que tu jugeais suffisant, et il se sont mis à rire. Ils se moquaient de toi. Tu le savais. Tu es allé à la table des Serpentards. Tu as parlé avec ceux de ta maison, tu as mangé, tu as bu. Tu as fait semblant. Et lorsque tu es arrivé à ton dortoir, tu t'es installé sur ton lit, a fermé tes rideau, jeté un sort d'insonorisation que tu savait déjà à ton âge et tu as hurlé. Ta souffrance, ta peine, mais aussi ta colère, ta rage. Et tu as pleuré. Parce que tu savais. Tu savais qu'à présent ton frère te détestait, tu avais vu dans ses yeux toute la rancœur.

Tu y avais lu un « Je ne te pardonnerais jamais »

Tu avais compris ce que Sirius avait pensé. Rejoindre la maison des serpents était pour l'aîné la preuve que tu avais choisi. Que tu ne l'avais pas choisi lui.

Et durant la nuit tu t'es excusé, tu as pleuré, tu t'es laissé aller à ce désespoir sans fin qui t'attirait inexorablement.

Et à l'aube il ne restait que la colère. La colère contre Sirius qui t'avais jugé, qui t'avais trahis

Tu avais mal au cœur - est-il encore là? Cette impression de vide et pourtant, que ton organe vital existait encore, comprimé, lacéré, transpercé de toutes parts. Cette impression qu'en un regard, toute ton existence a basculé, que toutes tes certitudes ont été réduites à néant.

Que l'une des personne les plus chères à ton cœur est partie, ne reviendra jamais et que c'est de ta faute...

Non! Ce n'était pas la tienne! C'était celle de Sirius!

Ces paroles qui tournaient en boucle dans ton esprit. Parce que c'était le seul moyen d'atténuer la douleur. Le détester pour oublier la souffrance.

Alors tu l'as ignoré, tu as vécu ta vie et lui la sienne. Tu voulais le détester, le haïr, te moquer de lui et de ses amis, de ses bêtises et de son comportement immature. Et pourtant tu ne pouvais pas. Pas totalement.

Tu n'oubliais pas ses regards meurtriers et ses paroles acides. Tu n'oubliais pas sa trahison. Mais quand tu le voyais ainsi, joyeux, tu avais la nostalgie des jours heureux de ta jeunesse et le cœur serré de te voir exclu de ce bonheur. En fait tu le détestais autant que tu l'aimais.

Au fond de ton esprit, il y avait encore l'espoir d'une réconciliation. De retrouver la famille que tu idéalisais tellement quand tu était jeune.

Inconsciemment tu attendais ce moment avec d'espoir...

Que lorsqu'il fut brisé, ce fut ta chute.

Lorsque Sirius a fugué, qu'il t'a laissé derrière sans un mot ou même un regard, ton cœur s'est définitivement brisé.

Cette fois, il n'y eu ni larmes ni cris - tu n'en avais plus la force. Il n'y avait que la déception, cruelle et amère.

Tu as oublié ton frère. Il est devenu un inconnu à tes yeux, il est devenu le « traître à son sang » comme le disait ta mère.

Tu as suivi ta famille. Tu as été obéissant, brillant à l'école pour eux. Par ce que tu voulais qu'il soient fiers de toi.

Tu es devenu un Mangemort. Tu es entré au service du mage noir. Mais tu le savais depuis longtemps que c'était ton destin. Et tu ne t'ai pas rebellé, parce que toi tu n'es pas comme Sirius, toi tu ferais tout pour la Famille Black.

Mais au fond de toi, tu savais que ce n'était pas cela la vraie raison. Tu voulais juste montrer que tu valais mieux que ton frère. Tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur lui, réussir là où il avait échoué.

C'est comme ça que tu voyais ta vie. Ta maison était une cage. Tes parents, tes geôliers. Ton frère était l'oiseau libre qui avait réussi à s'échapper alors que toi t'étais coupé les ailes et avait passé une chaîne à ton cou. Tout cela par fierté. Cet univers t'étouffais mais tu restait là, immobile

Mais tu ne supportais pas non plus cette vie. Elle te dégoûtait plus que tout. Les Moldus, que leur avaient-ils fait? Rien. Et pourtant on l'avait obligé à frapper, à torturer, à tuer.

Cette vie te rendait malade mais tu ne disais rien.

Jusqu'à...

Jusqu'à ce que Kreatur soit utilisé par Voldemort.

Cet elfe de maison était l'une des raisons pour laquelle tu n'avais pas sombré. Toujours là, indéfectible présence que tu considérais depuis longtemps comme un ami et non comme un serviteur. Il avait été utilisé. Il avait été torturé. Le pauvre elfe n'arrivait même pas à lui dire proprement ce qui s'était passé avec le seigneur des Ténèbres tellement il avait peur.

Tu ne pouvais pas ne rien dire.

Tu ne pouvais plus ne rien dire.

Qui a dit que les serpents ne savent pas être courageux?

Tu es allé cherché l'orcruxe qu'avait caché Voldemort. Tu as bu cette potion infâme, tu as subi la douleur, la souffrance, le désespoir.

Et pourtant, tu continuais de boire. Tu as eu envie de mourir.

Tu as attendu la délivrance.

Tu l'as eu cette délivrance.

Dis-moi Regulus, te rappelle-tu? Ton enfance? Ta vie?

Tu n'a été qu'un pantin entre les mains de ta famille et un pion obéissant sous les ordres de Voldemort.

Il était temps de briser les fils, les liens, les chaînes.

Il était temps de faire des choix, les tiens.

Et à présent, alors que l'eau s'infiltre dans tes poumons, que le froid paralyse tes membres, tandis que les mains des Infenris te font l'effet d'une brûlure, que tu manques lentement mais sûrement d'oxygène. Alors que la vie te quitte, alors que tu sais que tu vas mourir, tu souris.

Des regrets avant de partir ? Tu en avais. Bien trop pour tous te les réciter avant de mourir.

Et pourtant. Tes lèvres se meuvent dans un inaudible « Pardon ». Pour tout ceux que tu avais déçus, pour tout ceux à qui tu avais fait du mal, pour tout ceux que tu avais tué, et puis, pour ton frère. Que même dans la haine tu as aimé.

Il était ton si cher frère. Et jamais tu ne le reverra jamais.

Pendant cette nuit orageuse, Regulus Arcturus Black mourut. Seul et dans l'ignorance de tous.

* * *

**Reviews?  
**


End file.
